It'll be Alright
by NicoleBebout
Summary: Trunks seeks someone or thing to help him.


It'll be Alright  
  
  
Trunks walked down the hall way of his school. He was on his way home, if you could call it a home. All his parents did where fight and yell. Not a very good place for a child to grow up in, he was now 16 and his parents have been fighting for as long as he could remember. He sighed as he walked out into the sunlight he turned into the nearest alley which was across from the school and waited pateintly for Goten, his best friend. Goten ran over to him, "Hey Trunks, it's friday, do you wanna come over?" Goten asked smiling brightly. Trunks looked away to hide the look of anger on his face, everyone was happy except him. He sighed, he shouldn't be angry at Goten, especially when Goten didn't know of his fucked up home life.  
  
He plastered on a fake smile and looked at Goten. "Na, I have to go somewhere else today Goten, but maybe I can catch you tomorrow?" Trunks asked. Goten looked at Trunks a little confused at first but then shrugged it off. "Ok man see ya later." Goten said as he blasted into the sky. Trunks sighed and looked at the ground, he had to find a peaceful place, where he could go and be by himself. Just think to himself. He blasted into the sky and flew south. He didn't want it to be near his house. Finally after flying about 45 minutes he saw a river that was right next to a clearing in the forest. He touched down and studied his surroundings there were beutiful trees all around, there was a rock just big enough for some one to sit on, and it was right next to the river!  
  
"This is perfect." Trunks thought as he sat down on the rock. He would come here everyday, and talk to the river, the trees, and the grass about his life's problems. He would come here to escape the pain of life, he then pushed his power level down low enough to where no one could sence him, he didn't want anyone finding out about this place, it was his! He sighed and looked at the river, it sparkled in the sun, he could see his reflection in the water. Maybe he didn't deserve to be in such a beatufiul place. He then frowned, "When did I start feeling like this?" He asked the river. *About 6 months ago, your father and mother had just gotten in a fight.*  
  
Flash back  
  
"You bastard! How dare you say that to me! I carried your child for 9 months straight and all you can call me is a whore!"   
Bulma yelled. "That child probably isn't even mine! He has fucking lavender hair! He is weak, nothing like a true Saiyen Prince." Vegeta yelled back. His parents of course didn't know that their 15 yeard old son was listening to them. He walked down the stairs and the immediately stopped the yelling. Trunks looked at his father and looked away as the tears built up. "So I'm just a weak human to you father?" He asked lowly. Vegeta didn't know what to say, the things he had said where out of anger, he never meant to hurt the boy.   
  
Bulma though, knew what to do. She raced up and wrapped her arms around her sons neck and gave him a hug. "It's ok, I know your very strong." She whispered. Vegeta growled, the woman would do almost anything to make him look like the bad guy. Trunks pushed her away and his anger soared. Vegeta's eyes widened, "I'll prove to you that I have Sayan blood running through my veigns." Trunks growled out. The house started to shake and dishes began to shatter. Trunks hair grew blonde and his eyes turned aqua. Vegeta was impressed already, but when Trunks' power continued to raise, even above his own he was amazed. He never knew his son had so much power.   
  
Bulma was pushed back even further by the waves of energy that were coming off of Trunks. Vegeta stood there and his son reached a level that only Gohan, Goku's son had came to this level. He had asended past the level of a Super Saiyan. But Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he realized that his son's power still continued to raise. But soon after Trunks stopped and looked at Vegeta, anger still written in his eyes. He then powered down and passed out.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Trunks looked on, his father acted like that never happened now. Vegeta just dismissed it the next day. Now Trunks felt weak and pathetic, he felt as if the look of pride he had seen on his father's face that night was only a hallucination. He put his heand in the palm of his hands and started to cry. The wind blew slighting and he felt almost as if it were hugging him, telling him it would be alright. He took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. The wind was right, it would be just fine. 


End file.
